Twisting Fate, A Maximum Ride Adventure
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: AU for Max  What happens when Eleven rescues Max from the School? The school where the flock, Jeb and Ari deserted her two years ago? What happens when she's thrown out of the TARDIS with The Doctor? And when they enroll at a flock attending school?


**Doctor Who / Maximum Ride**

**Twisting Fate**

**One**

_**The Doctor**__: _[climbs out of TARDIS, dramatic music, bewildered young Amy stares at him]_ Can I have an apple? All I can think about... apples! I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new. Never had cravings before. _[Climbs up sitting at the threshold of the TARDIS and looking down into it] _Whoo! Look at that!_

_**Amelia**__: Are you all right?_

_**The Doctor**__: Just had a fall, all the way down there right to the library. Hell of a climb back up._

_**Amelia**__: You're soaking wet._

_**The Doctor**__: I was in the swimming pool._

_**Amelia**__: You __said__ you were in the library._

_**The Doctor**__: So was the swimming pool_

~The Eleventh Doctor and Amelia, The Eleventh Hour

**The School, Somewhere in America**

HI. I'M MAXIMUM Ride, 15 and yeah, I'm 98% Human and 2% bird. I grew up in the School, and I've spent the last 15 years alone in this prison where I was created. Trust me; that's a lot worse than double Math on a Friday afternoon.

I haven't always been alone, though. I've had friends. Five of them. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. They were all like me, avian hybrids. Then there was Ari, my brother. He was a normal kid. Oh yes, and there was also a nice Whitecoat called Jeb, my father. I was told as soon as he left The School.

Too bad when he escaped he took out the others and my brother. I didn't even know til I heard the tell tale signs of alarms, and when I returned from my latest test to see them missing.

"Right, lock it up for the night," snarled an Eraser, bolting the door of my room. Yeah, they had given me a room. Believe it or not, they'd removed the cages where the flock had been and shoved me in there alone. At least I could walk freely.

Suddenly, I heard voices from outside. "Doctor, where are we?"

"Uh, Space station?" offered somebody else. I was astounded.

"Oh," said a third person's voice, opening my door. "Look what we have here."

I looked up at the bow-tie wearing stranger, and remarked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm The Doctor," The Doctor introduced himself. "Yeah, you heard right. The Doctor. How long have you been in this room, miss? Also, where are we and what year is this?"

"Uh," I remarked, "It's 2010, you're in a top secret lab, I've been in this school, we call it a school, for fifteen years. I'm 15."

"You grew up here?" asked a red-haired woman, with a Scottish accent.

"Well, duh," I replied. "I'm Max, by the way. Maximum Ride."

"Pleased to meet you Max," The Doctor smiled, and reached into his pocket and pulled out something, a flashy green light, and pointed it at me. "Just removing that chip in your arm."

"How do you know I have a chip in my arm?" I asked, surprised. "Since when did I have a chip in my arm?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just my sonic screwdriver detected technology inside you," The Doctor remarked. "Now are you coming with me or what?"

"Where?" I asked, surprised.

"Out of here," The Doctor grinned. "Amy, Rory, Max, I'd love to have a look around but unfortunately, It appears they've just been alerted to our presence."

Alarms echoed throughout the building.

"Are you all human?" I asked. "You're not some sort of hybrid like me?"

"You're a hybrid?" asked the blonde-haired man.

"Rory, don't ask questions," The Doctor retorted as we ran around another corner, Erasers following us.

"Yeah," I remarked. "98% human, 2% bird."

"So you've got wings?" asked the red-haired woman. "Oh, I'm Amy by the way. This is Rory."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Amy, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently not," The Doctor remarked, as we came across a blue, box-shaped Police Box.

"What's a police box?" I asked.

"Inside, quickly, don't ask questions," replied The Doctor. I followed him, Amy and Rory reluctantly inside, wondering how we could all fit in such a small... wait, small? 

"Alien..." I breathed, knowing this was the only answer. "You're not human, are you?"

"Well, they are," The Doctor smiled. "Well, First things first, I'm The Doctor, I'm 907 years old, Yes, I did lie to you about the fact that I was human, yes, this box is bigger on the outside than on the inside, and yes, Bow Ties Are Cool."

"If They're Bow Ties then how can they be cool?" I asked.

"What do you know 'bout space and time travel?" asked The Doctor.

"Next to nothing," I replied. "But-"

"There we go," The Doctor smiled. "Now, because I know more about Space-Time Travel than you, therefore Bow Ties are Cool," The Doctor smiled.

"So basically," I remarked, "I was rescued from the school by an alien called The Doctor, and know we're on a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than on the outside, discussing bow ties?"

"Yep," The Doctor responded. "Now, I guess we've got company. Wolfy company. Lots of wolfy company."

"Erasers," I grimaced.

"Yeah," The Doctor chuckled, pressing a few levers on board the box. "Welcome aboard the TARDIS, Miss Ride!"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's Note: I'm no Longer GB Man, I'm Chaplain Lemartes, btw. **


End file.
